


Time after time

by syvamiete



Series: Midam Christmas Calendar [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syvamiete/pseuds/syvamiete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dreaming men are haunted men"<br/>- Stephen Vincent Benet, John Brown's Body</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time after time

The sheet rustled as Adam pulled them slightly back and crawled under them. Immediately when he settled down, arms wrap around him and he could feel Michael’s hair tickling his neck.

“Why on earth are you still awake?” Adam asked glancing over his shoulder at the sleepy man pressed against him.

“I was waiting you to get home,” Michael mumbled against his shoulder.

“You idiot. It’s 2 a.m. and I’m not the one with an early morning.”

“I sleep better with you.”

Adam sighed. “You are a hopeless sap, you know that?”

“You said yourself that it is one of the reasons you love me so much.”

“When did I say anything like that?”

He could feel Michael’s lips twist against his skin. “When you promised to love me in sickness and in health.”

“You can’t keep me responsible of what I said then. I would have promised you the moon from the sky if you had kept batting your lashes for me like that.”

Arms around him tightened. “I’m going to run with it.”

* * *

 

The bathroom lock clicked shut and Adam let himself slide against it to the floor. That was the moment when the barriers finally broke. He pulled his legs against him and let the tears wet the denim covering his knees.

_Fuck you, Michael._

* * *

 

The bare bushes behind the slide stirred as a dark-haired boy pushed past them into the small space between them and the wall.

“Go away,” Adam muttered and wiped his eyes fiercely into his sleeve.

“You forgot your coat,” the boy said offering it to him. “It’s cold.”

Adam snatched it and quickly turned to face the wall. But the boy didn’t take the cue to leave.

“I heard about your mother.” The fabric rustles as the boy crouched next to him and he could feel the arms wrapping around him. “I’m sorry.”

A quick glance proved that everyone else was still playing inside, so Adam turned and buried his face into the older boy’s jacket.

* * *

 

“Which scenario is this?” Lucifer asked coming behind his brother. “Twentieth?”

“Twenty-second,” Michael answered quietly, not removing his eyes from the kids at the playground.

Lucifer snorted. “At first I thought this was some kind of penance, trying to protect the kid from the reality of the Cage. But now it starts to seem like some sort of masochistic self-punishment.”

Michael didn’t say anything, only clenched his hand as he continued to watch the other boy to comfort the blond toddler.


End file.
